A conventional gas detecting device includes a blowpipe and a flow detector. The user blows a gas to the blowpipe. The flow detector detects the flow of the gas. Since the conventional gas detecting device can only detect the flow, the area of application of the gas detector is restricted.
Therefore, how to expand the area of application of the gas detecting device has become a prominent task for the technology field of the invention.